Sloan Dawson/Blacktip
Sloan is a 14-year-old created and RPed by Thunderstorm (dragondawn1251). She is currently the holder of the White-Tailed Kite Miraculous. Appearance Sloan has dark brown, shoulder-length hair with icy blue eyes. She has far skin with no freckles. She has a more skinny build, and is slightly taller then average. She usually wears a black t-shirt underneath a light gray pullover with white splotches on it. Also wears black, slightly baggy pants, and gray sneakers. She wears a black and white beaded bracelet on her left arm. As Blacktip, she wears a white mask with a pale gray skin-tight suit. Her suit has a ruffled, feathery look. The tips of Blacktip’s suit are black. Her suit also has a pair of “wings” (aka, fabrics of cloth that are shaped like bird wings that are medium gray with black tips at the end and are connected by rings on her ring fingers). She has a gray quiver with black arrows strapped to her back. She also has dark gray fingerless gloves with black tips at the end of it. Personality Sloan is slightly shy to new people, and hates public speaking. She likes to draw, usually dragons, cats, or birds. Sloan is a pretty major fangirl for animated shows, too. She’s usually kind to people she doesn’t know, or to anyone, really. She hates popular kids with a burning passion, and never wants to be popular. She's fiercely loyal to her friends and family, and would die/kill for them. She usually holds her emotions bottled up, and she tends to hold grudges which doesn’t help. She's usually easily stressed, but tends to bottle it up. She's also slightly impatient, but getting better at it. She's not that confident. As Blacktip, she's way more stoic and unemotional. She's serious and focused, and only speaks in very short sentences, right to the point. She tends to be a bit more prideful and calm in this form. Kwami Hunterr is the kwami of the White-Tailed Kite Miraculous Holder. Hunter is generally encouraging and helpful to Sloan. Relationships Ben Teslow/Metal Manta Ben is Sloan's recently found second cousin. She's very close and loyal to him, and would die for him if they were in a worst-case scenario. While Sloan/Blacktip tries to keep him from trouble, Ben/Metal Manta tries to save her. They know each others' identities, too, so it's easy to say that they trust each other a lot. Liana Weaver/Gentle Birman One of Sloan's best friends and her crush, as revealed in this thread: /307882. Liana was one of Sloan's first friends in Forumsville, and is one of the Three Artskateers. She's slightly protective of her, and always helps and teams up with her when she's around. Even Blacktip, as stoic as she is, cracks a smile whenever GB appears. They do know each others' identities. Sunny Linnaeus/Varanus One of Sloan's best friends, and another member of the Three Artskateers. Sloan kind of sees Sunny as like her little sister, and is pretty optimistic and happy when she's around. They also know each others' identities. Natas Enasni/Storm One of Sloan's... friends, in a way. Natas, being Aster's more dark and ruthless personality, kind of scares Sloan. She also thinks that he's pretty cool, and kind of wants him to be a little more careful. But she considers him a friend, especially after letting Sloan, Ben, Viola, and Arrow hide in his "Storm Cave" after the incident at Willow's mansion. Sloan (of course) knows his identity, and vice-virsa. Arrow Talonclaw/Tundra Wolf One of Sloan's friends. Being her cousin's best friend and a member of the Storm Cave Squad (as Sloan calls it), They haven't really interacted that much, but as Ben said in Thunderstorm's Truth or Dare ML OCs thread: "Any friend of Sloan’s kind of ends up being a friend of mine, and vice virsa." They also know each others' hero identities. Viola Cotter/Cotton Dream One of Sloan's best friends. Viola tends to get caught up in all of Sloan's and Ben's shenanigans, and ended up becoming Sloan's friend in the process. As well as being in the Storm Cave Squad, Viola and Sloan kind of share the same hatred for Sheila. They do know each others' identities. Black Mamba Black Mamba tends to be around when Northern Frost attacks, and helps a lot with the fights. Therefore, Blacktip considers her a helpful ally in battle. Gloria Gloria is one of Sloan's good friends. They both like cats and drawing, and that made them have quite the bond. Sloan's pretty loyal to her, too. Northern Frost Sloan/Blacktip hates Northern Frost. Since NF tried to kill Ben to prove that she was a "better assassin," as well as trying to lure her into her boss's mansion by a holiday party to try and kill them, as well as steal their miraculouses, Blacktip has a pretty major grudge on her. She doesn't really know what to think of her now, though, since she's not trying to hurt any of the heroes anymore. Sheila Durings Sloan, being the person who she is with hating obnoxious popular kids, doesn't like Sheila. At all. She's even thought of hunting her down as Blacktip and shooting arrows at her on multiple occasions. Daniel Levell (aka Mr. D) Sloan's main enemy, for multiple reasons. First of all, he was the one who made Ben's house burn down when he was only 5 years old, killed his parents, made him lose his arm, "train" him to be an assassin using methods of torture, gave him a metal arm that Ben is self-conscious of, and made him go on the run for three years, basically making Ben go through a decade of fear and torture, without any family. Need I say more? Everyone else in Forumsville Sloan's generally nice to all of them. Quotes "Why are backstories always angsty around here?” ~Sloan, after Aster explained why he doesn't want to wear glasses ”Yet you think that you can save the city by revealing the heroes identities and locking them up in jail? What about the akumas? What about the actual villains and criminals? If their are no heroes, Forumsville would plunge into chaos!” ~Sloan yelling at Shelia for wanting to reveal the heroes' identities "SNOWBALL RAPID-FIRE ATTACK, GO!" *throws snowballs at Ben* YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME, BEN! I’M THE ACCURACY MASTER!” ~Sloan, trying to start a snowball fight with her newly discovered second cousin. ”Bombshell secret. I’m calling it. You kind of have to tell us now, Dad. I don’t want to make a deal with a demon just because I went searching for answers.” ~Sloan, right before her dad tells her that Ben's her cousin "Well, your brother was beating up my cousin’s best friend and he went to protect him and then one of Aster’s split personalities showed up and now your brother and him are fighting and Ben and Arrow are trying to get out of there while Hawk and Natas are trying to possibly kill each other and you have to help calm them down please.” ~Sloan, trying to explain to Robin what's happening with Hawk and Arrow. ”Because you need to have some fun. I know you’ve been stressed these past couple of weeks and I’ve been, too. So, we need to let our stress out somehow. And this is the perfect way to do it,” ~Sloan to Ben, giving him a reason to go to Willow's party. This isn’t over. You’ve hurt my family, my friends, and innocent people. I will get revenge for this, I vow to the stars above. You haven’t met the full wrath of Blacktip, Mr. Daniel. But soon, you will. ~Sloan's thoughts, which make her vow to get revenge on Mr. D for hurting Ben. “You again?! Ugh, well that’s just great. Are you the author of the journals?” And is your name actually Ford instead of Hawk?" ~Sloan making Gravity Falls references when a serious situation occurs. "Unfortunately, I have never watched anime." ~Sloan revealing that she doesn't watch anime. "...If she thinks that she can turn me against you, of all people... she's wrong. I'm not going to go against you because of some villian. You're... one of my best friends, a-and..." ~Sloan to Liana, right before this next quote happens: . “I... I... I like you. Like, like like you. As in... a crush. I don’t know when it happened. Maybe when I saw you again when we were greeting White Shark, or maybe when we were battling Northern Frost together.” Her words seemed to be going faster as she went on. “I told my cousin, a-and he said to tell you when the time was right. And then there was this crazy holiday part where Northern Frost’s boss was and tried to kill us, and my cousin was traumatized after that, and I really wanted you to help me, cause I’ve been pulled into a bunch of crazy situations, like the whole Northern Frost thing, and this whole Blade Runner thing, and-“ ~Sloan confessing her crush. "Ooh, where are we now? You said you found a giant hummingbird, so I expect to see a giant hummingbird." ~Sloan, doing another GF reference right before her surprise party. “Speaking of Viola, I bet that she’s the next one of us to find a missing relative." ~Sloan predicting that Viola has a family member that she's going to be reunited with. “I know it’s a little extreme, but, Viola, this is the person who tortured my cousin for seven years. If he escaped from the authorities... I won’t let him hurt you all again, especially you, Ben." ~Sloan being a loyal, angsty, and sweet bean. Because her sarcasm is so similar to my own. Is this what heroes do around here? Antagonize each other? ~Blacktip's thoughts on Snowstorm in Blacktip's intro thread. Snow Leopard. Horned Stinger. White Peacock. And now Varanus is attacking, too! Oh, I just want to fire a million arrows at Snowstorm. But I can’t. Not right now. ~Blacktip being angry at Snowstorm. “‘Sup?” ~Blacktip's greeting to all new heroes. “Appropriate. Halloween themed akuma. What’s next, winter?” ~Blacktip spotting a halloween akuma. “I’ll distract it. Wonder how much it likes arrows.” ~Blacktip being slightly comedic with GB and Varanus. “I’m confused. Why are you always affected by the akuma?”~Sloan to Sweet Bunny, who was being affected by Quantum. “You and you’re boss caused so much pain and grief for MM. If you try to hurt MM, or any of my friends... I will personally hunt you down and stop you.” ~Blacktip to Northern Frost. . I... I should’ve done it. I should of killed her right then and there. But... wouldn’t that make me as bad as her? But... she hurt my cousin... but maybe she was forced to listen to her boss... ~Blacktip being divided on what to do with NF. "MM has been officially promoted to 'boss.'" ~Blacktip with her serious and comedic tone. Trivia * Sloan's name means "warrior." * She has a YouTube (or whatever YouTube is called in ML) channel, as well as a DeviantArt account, which are both called KiteAnimator17. * If Sloan was in ML earlier, Thunderstorm thinks that she could of been a feral. * Sloan loves to watch cartoons. Her favorites are Gravity Falls and Steven Universe. * Blacktip and Metal Manta have a fusion in the Fusion AU. They're White Streak, an Albino Cheetah hero. * Coincidentally enough, White Streak always sings or hums SU songs. * Sloan's favorite band is Imagine Dragons, with her favorite song from them being "Nothing Left to Say." * Thunderstorm sometimes refers Blacktip as a "Human Decidueye." * Blacktip only shows emotion when she's around her allies. * Thunderstorm is going to make a oneshot collection, focused around her ML characters. The first one is going to be about Sloan/Blacktip's and Ben/Metal Manta's first meeting. * Sloan actually drew Ben as a cat in his intro thread. * Sloan would be a NightWing/IceWing hybrid if she was in WoF. * Cat!Sloan would be a black and white cat with blue eyes. * This is actually the first out of three human Sloans that Thunderstorm has. There's also Maximum Ride!Sloan and School of Secrets!Sloan. MaxRide!Sloan is the most agressive, SoS!Sloan is the most shy, while ML!Sloan is the most comedic and is the only one without actual white-tailed kite wings. Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder